


That's just Dandy

by kaorimaiko



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bloodplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Non-Canon Relationship, Past, Sex, Smut, Time Skips, Time Travel, Violence, dandy mott - Freeform, jimmy darling - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorimaiko/pseuds/kaorimaiko
Summary: Alternate universe, time travel situation where the reader is transported to Juniper Florida circa 1950's. The reader encounters the freak show, Jimmy Darling and Dandy Mott. Mostly Dandy-centric with Jimmy added in. Bloodplay, violence, dirty eventual smut. More tags to be added as story progresses.





	1. Back in Time

You had been depressed for days, weeks even. Unable to get out of your stupor you pour yourself a glass of wine and sit in front of your laptop, trying to make yourself feel better. You've been so lonely these last few weeks and no amount of consoling seems to help. You lay your head down on the laptop as a video begins to play on youtube, something unfamiliar. You drift slowly off to sleep as you hear a woman talking about alternate universes and out of body experiences. Everything fades as her voice lulls you into a deep sleep. In minutes it feels like you're jolted awake, a current of energy seems to be passing through you from where you were laying. Lifting your head quickly you check around you to see the source of the shock but everything looks unfamiliar. You're no longer in your house, but somewhere different, somewhere old. Having a mild panic attack you take in your surroundings. You seem to be in a home similar to your own but almost sixty years older. Everything reminds you of your grandparents house, old wooden floors, green cabinets, yellow walls. Everything reeks of the year 1950 and it's frightening the similarities the objects near you have to the ones in your own home. In place of your laptop there lays a pen and paper, in place of your flat screen TV sits an old 1950's TV. You begin to explore the home, which is much cleaner than yours to be sure. Everything is the same down to every room and every object you once owned, except it is replaced with its duplicate. You are amused and concerned all at the same time. The house appears to be empty aside from yourself. Curious, you find the bathroom which is painted a dull blue with white counter-tops and a claw foot tub. Even the tile is blue. You walk to the mirror to inspect yourself and sure enough you've been transformed too. While your numerous tattoos are still there and your double nose piercings, your hair is almost pin-up styled and you're wearing a knee length red swing dress with patent leather shoes. You quite like this look as it’s something you've always wanted to dress up as anyway. Your winged eyeliner accentuates your eyes and red lips add to your pout. You smile at yourself in the vintage mirror, enjoying this little turn of events. Curious you step outside to find your car replaced with a little hot rod that you've always dreamed of owning. "This must be a dream." You say under your breath, finding a small purse in the bedroom with your keys. You spend the next two hours driving about your town which appears to be the same as it was when your grandparents lived there. Giddy with excitement of being back in the past you visit different places checking things out for yourself. First the diner that in your time is a seedy Mcdonald's. Stepping in you feel like you're stepping into a movie. Every staff member is clad in matching outfits and smiling.  
You sit down at the bar and a kind looking young waitress stepped over to you. Noticing then the facial piercings and tattoos her eyes widened. "Oh shug, are you in the right place? You know there's a freak show down the road I bet they'd like someone like you." She said smugly, looking you over in disdain. "Excuse me?" You said in a huskier than normal voice, visibly offended. "I don't think we can serve you here, I don't know what people would think." She said in a slightly frightened tone, backing away from the bar and heading into the back. You looked down at yourself, never having experienced real prejudice before. You didn't think you were but so extreme, you weren't covered in tattoos and only had two facial piercings and gauged ears. You then thought to yourself, if this really is the 1950's and you're somehow here it makes sense. You tried to get logic over to the winning side of this situation. A young man who had been sitting at the end of the bar and talking to the same waitress earlier then got up, approaching you with a look of concern spreading his handsome features. He had blonde hair and a biker jacket on. He gave you a small smile. "Hey doll why don't we get out of here I'll take you somewhere you ain't gotta worry about people like them." He extended a mittened hand to you. Unsure of what to do, not wanting to walk off with a stranger but also not wanted to be in that place any longer you took his hand, your lip quivering on the verge of tears. You two shuffle out of the diner hand in hand. "You can climb on the bike with me, I only have one helmet though and you gotta hold on." Handing you his helmet he climbed onto the motorcycle starting it, waiting for you to get on. Turning yourself in circles in reality and in your mind, you put on the helmet and hop on, figuring there's only so much to lose. Wrapping your arms around his waist you ride for around fifteen minutes, arriving at what can only be described as a land of ill reputed enchantment. There are carnival people everywhere. You see a bearded lady, a pin head, and a two headed girl just to name a few. "Alright, we're here beautiful. Lets go see the boss lady." He said, getting off the bike and helping you down. "The boss lady?" You echo, skipping after him to keep up. "Yea the boss lady, Miss Elsa. She runs this joint." He guides you then to a bigger tent in the middle of the square. You begin to feel frightened, still wondering if this is a dream. With no other explanation you let him lead you.  
"Jimmy my boy where ever did you find her!" Miss Elsa seems delighted to see you, but has yet to speak with you directly. Her old eyes alight and lively at your presence. You can tell shes some sort of performer by the looks of her tent. It has old Hollywood glamour written all over it, just as she does. You attempt to explain your situation, without really having an explanation. She and Jimmy, who is the lobster boy at the freak show, look on at you intently. They seem half amused and half concerned for your mental health. Elsa decides to take you in since you aren't sure about anything. Jimmy eventually takes you to fetch your car and you're able to keep that with you at the freak show. You fear going back to your home if its occupied by someone else who isn't you. A few weeks go by and you get well acquainted with everyone, even making some friends. They don't believe your stories of course and you begin to not believe yourself after awhile. It's hard to tell someone you're from the future or an alternate universe and not look insane. They come to the conclusion you must have lost your memory and your brain has created elaborate stories in order to deal with its loss. Your stories of technology are endlessly amusing to the other freaks, especially Jimmy. He seems to enjoy spending time with you and you him. "Libschen, I have a special task for you tonight at the show!" Miss Elsa beams at you as she walks you to the center stage where many props are set up. "Tonight you'll be our little star! We have a sold out show and I want you to have a special performance!" She says with such zeal and determination that your heart begins doing belly flops. She explains to you then that you'll be standing on a tall podium and telling stories in a more risque than normal costume. Stories about how you got your tattoos and piercings, stories about being from another universe, anything to entertain she says. She says for you to sexualise yourself, and that it'll be just fine and everyone will love you, they'll surely come back and see you! Slightly shaken and somewhat amused you agree to her little ideas. She has always seemed harmless enough. Before the show you tell Jimmy what will happen as you brush through your shoulder length maroon hair and apply your winged eyeliner. "What? That doesn't sound normal, even for us doll." He paces back and forth looking concerned. "Jimmy, why are you so worried? It's just one show." You say kindly, smiling at him slightly. He nods his head and motions to the seats outside of the tent. "You see that? That means he's coming again. There ain't nobody out there. She's doing it again, she's gonna try and sell you to him." He ran his hand through his hair, eyes shifting madly as he paced. "Jimmy what are you talking about?" You straighten your corset over your bosom, apply powder then to your fair face. "DANDY FUCKIN MOTT. That's what I'm talkin' about! He bought the twins once!" He shouts, placing his hands on your shoulders for emphasis. "He bought the twins? what are you talking about? Bette and Dott? They are fine though, I just spoke with them this morning!" You turn around in your chair facing him, a frantic expression on his face. "No, you don't understand! I had to save them...I just don't want the same to happen to you." He gets on his knees, placing his divided hand on yours. "Jimmy, do you really think I'd think for one minute you'd let someone buy me? Do you think I'd let someone buy me and willingly go with them?" You run your hand through his hair and down his cheek, touching your thumb to his pert lips. You think then of how many girls he's surely kissed and a pang of jealously flows through you. You've never felt anything towards Jimmy but friendship so this is odd for you. He pulls you into a hug and while slowly coming out of it, he brushes his lips to your cheek. "I just don't know what I'd do if it happened again." He stuttered, his voice sounding fragile then.  
"Showtime my children!" Miss Elsa said, bursting through the tent entrance, in her fanciest get up yet. Sparkles everywhere she turns and saunters off to the main stage. You still can't hear any commotion even being so close to the stage, which makes you wonder if Jimmy was right. He has already exited, leaving you with your thoughts while you get up your courage. Standing backstage you still hear no commotion, and upon trying to see onstage you falter, hearing the music Miss Elsa picked for you begin to play. "And now ladies and gentleman, our newest and freshest act... All the way from Transylvania, our gothic beauty, the amazing tattooed woman!" Miss Elsa shouts, waving you out. The lights blind you as you attempt to see while sauntering over to the middle of the stage, and climbing in your five inch heels onto the taller podium in front of you. You shake some and have to remind yourself to retain your composure. You scan the audience as your legs steady. A lone man can be seen in the audience, opera glasses pressed to his eyes. "That must be Dandy." You say to yourself, barely breathing his name. You watch as he removes his glasses with a grin, his handsome features looking both erotic and intimidating. Distracted for a second thinking of Jimmy's words, you go on with your act as best you can with only one audience member. You feel very vulnerable there with his eyes on you as you attempt to go on with your stories. At the end you bow slightly and step down, he begins to applaud. A blush crosses your cheeks as you head back behind the curtain. Jimmy is there waiting on you, with Bette and Dott in tow. They attempt to lead you away but Miss Elsa stepping in their way. “Where are you taking her children? I need her for the final act.” Miss Elsa gives you a sly grin, anger in her eyes flaring at the twins and Jimmy. “We wasn’t takin’ her nowhere Miss Elsa, just to change after the show, she’s done for tonight.” He stands then eye to eye with her, attempting to intimidate her. She laughs slightly as Bette and Dott stand behind. “Oh Jimmy Darling, never change. Are you trying to save your new pet from Mr. Mott? Well theres nothing you can do because she’s already been taken off our hands. This time is different Libschen, I have not sold our darling girl as with your beloved twins here. He wants to hire her. He will pay her much more than she shall receive here just to help him around the house, you see his other maids have had terrible accidents that we wouldn’t want to repeat.” She then pulled a bundle of money from her pocket, shuffling through it and grinning madly. “Of course we receive a small stipend. She’s going to enjoy her new home darlings don’t you worry.” Jimmy, losing his composure pushes you behind him holding your hands in his. “You ain’t letting that monster take her Elsa. You’ve been plotting to do this since you met her ain’t you. You’re sick.” He spat at her, his words cutting the air like a knife. He attempts to hustle you off through the tent then, Elsa turning on her heel begins to speak after you. “Fine darlings have it your way, I’ll let Mr. Mott know.” After getting you back to his tent he begins to curse wildly. “Jimmy calm down, nobodies taking me anywhere against my will.” You attempt to calm him, your head spinning in excitement and confusion.


	2. Mr. Mott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader so far has had some dips and turns in her adventure, she finally meets Mr. Mott who Jimmy is vehemently disgusted with. The reader finds out Dandy's plans, but is she too blinded by lust to react?

“This dream keeps getting weirder and weirder.” You think to yourself as you sit next to Jimmy who puts his arm around your shoulder. At this point it’s been so long this place feels like an exotic sort of home. “He’s not getting you doll, I won’t let him.” He whispers this into your hair, pressing his lips to your ear as he speaks. You accept his warm breath on your ear and neck, a gentle warmth passing through you. You think to yourself about the attraction you had towards this disastrous Dandy character. You decide to yourself it must be that he was attractive and you were feeling vulnerable. Are you so twisted you wished someone would buy you from a freak show and use you to their desire? You wonder if these are things you should be considering. You’ve never been a normal girl. You were emotionally and physically abused as a child and every relationship you’ve ever had has fell apart. To you, the logic behind this states that you should be gravely offended that a rich man off the street wants to employ you, and this term you use loosely. You’re hardly offended though, you’re more curious. It sort of sickens you the way your brain is turning. Half of you wants to embrace Jimmy in a warm erotic kiss and the other half wants to know how Dandy is in bed. Any man who has to buy his women but is that handsome and rich must have something wrong with him you conclude, as you allow Jimmy to lean his head on your shoulder as his eyes flicker and he falls asleep. After an hour or two, when Jimmy has fallen into a deeper sleep, you slowly lay him down on the couch you were sitting on and silently as possible sneak out of the tent. As you scamper away as quietly as you can from the tent you turn around once more to look back to make sure Jimmy isn’t following. Upon turning back around you’re faced with a pair of dreary blue eyes and a handsome smirk. You suppress a scream of surprise as you visibly jump three feet into the air. Colliding slightly with him, the handsome man with striking blue eyes wiggles his eyebrows at you, moving in closer to wrap his arms around your shoulders. You are pushed gingerly into his waiting arms as he buries his face into your hair. You feel his strong body relax around you, his wool coat scratching against your arms and neck. “Mmm.” He hums into your ear, a soft moan turning your body red hot. You feel the heat spread from your head to your sex, building and aching. You hesitantly wrap your arms around him in return, taking in his scent of cologne and an odd mix of copper. “Come my pet, we have much to do and many games to play.” He gruffly whispers as he speaks gently into your ear, his breath heating you once again. Lost in this odd feeling of lust you sink farther into him, straddling his outstretched leg slightly. You only answer him in a soft moan of your own, you’ve completely lost yourself. Removing his leg from yours and taking you in his arms, as lovers would, he quickly carries you to his car which is parked at the edge of the woods. A fancy car that you’ve only seen in car shows before, it’s the fanciest silver coupe you’ve ever encountered.   
He opens the door for you, escorting you in by pushing you slightly at the waist with his open hand, which glides down your lower back and buttocks as he situates you in the car. You can feel the sexual tension exploding off of him and yourself, your thoughts completely blinded by lust. On the way to his home he informs you of how glad he managed to find you after that nasty woman tried to deter him from having you. He explains to you that he thinks it’s a ploy to steal his money just as she did with the twins. He talks of his plans of disposing of her entire troupe one by one, because as a God he cannot be disobeyed. He speaks of his vengeance and instead of listening properly you’re focused on the way his lips move, the way he grips the steering wheel with such passion and how his powder blue shirt has came unbuttoned exposing his taut chest. You know you should be afraid, you should be sick and wanting to go back to the safety of Jimmy and the rest but you can’t. You feel blind and disoriented, almost like you’re drugged or under a spell. You think to yourself this must be how the Manson girls felt in the 1960’s. The passion in his voice turns to disdain and smugness as he begins speaking on himself.   
“I had to do away with all of them you know. I’m telling you this since you’re mine now, you can’t leave so don’t even think about it.” He looks over at you driving faster and faster. His eyes wild and the curls he fixed so perfectly on his forehead coming loose. You drown again as you watch him smile at you, the fear dissipating. He pulls you into the mansion after parking the car, it’s the most impressive home you’ve ever seen. Leading you through the foyer towards the stairs you notice small red spots of what looks like blood on the pristine carpet. Other things in the house appear in disarray. Plates are scattered through the kitchen, dinner appears to be half made and meat sits from days prior and is now collecting flies. You attempt to keep your focus on Dandy as his hand tightens on yours, leading you up the stairs. You look at his legs and buttocks lustfully, seeing how his khaki pants hug him in all the right ways. “This is my playroom, we will spend most of our time in here.” He announces, leaving you to walk towards the bed at the end of the room. You stare wildly at the room, baby blue wallpaper and giant toys and a prominent puppet theater in the wings. Everything seems to have its place, you wonder to yourself if you will soon as well. He motions for you to follow, you drop your gaze from the items around you and focus on Dandy who is now perched handsomely on the bed before you. He has removed his coat and belt, his coat hanging on a nearby hangar but the belt laying on the bed on display. His shirt still open, exposing his hairless muscular chest. His sharp features soften as you slide yourself onto the bed next to him. He doesn’t speak then but begins inspecting your tattoos. He traces them up your arms around your collarbone and neck. They are scattered at best, no full sleeves. You see his fascination as his eyes light up at each one he examines. His fingers tickle you gently as he presses softly on your skin, unintentionally teasing. “Put your legs here and lay down.” He motions to his lap with his hands, waiting impatiently for you to respond. You swallow hard, lifting your knee length skirt slightly as you kick off your heels and lay back on the soft bed beneath you. You softly lift your legs to Dandy’s waiting lap. You feel terribly self conscious as he begins to giggle softly and trace your tattoos with his fingers. He moves from the sides of your legs up your thighs spreading your legs gently. He then asks you the stories behind every tattoo, listening earnestly. If the story isn’t interesting enough he tells you to tell it with more zeal, for he is a thespian and can teach you he implies. By the time he reaches your upper thigh he sighs softly, pushing up your skirt farther so he can see. He senses your reluctance which makes him only act rougher and with less consideration than earlier. You deduct that he enjoys this as he enjoys being in charge.   
You feel wetness growing as the heat emerges again and you press your thighs together to suppress it. He doesn’t seem to understand your motions and thinks you’re resisting. “Why are you resisting? I only want your body to tell me these stories you're providing. I’ve never seen anything like it, your body is like a map I can explore.” He seemed to be getting slightly annoyed, running his hands up your thighs rougher than before which forces the skirt up almost to your sex. He must feel you getting hotter and hotter because as you calm he runs his hands in between your thighs sensing your tension. “Where else do you have tattoos? I need to see them all.” He breathily mutters, pushing his hands to the buttons on your skirt. He quickly strips you of it, leaving you in your panties and corset. He settles himself between your legs, dry thrusting his hardening organ into your sex. “I need to be a part of you, you make me feel normal.”


End file.
